Suffering
by Splashmist3271
Summary: Now that Firestar is dead, it is time for young Brambleclaw to claim his position as ThunderClan's leader. But when a startling prophecy promises definite suffering, will he be strong enough to fight back?
1. allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER:** BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT:** JAYFEATHER- **gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**BRACKENFUR- **golden/brown tabby tom

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**MILLIE- **striped, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW- **golden/brown tabby tom

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**HAZELTAIL- **small, gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray-and-white tom

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP- **reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD- **white she-cat

**TOADSTEP- **black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL- **dark cream she-cat

**BRIARLIGHT- **dark brown she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**IVYPOOL- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**CHERRYPAW- **small, ginger tabby she-cat

**MOLEPAW- **brown-and-cream tom

QUEENS:(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** DOVEWING- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

** SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, very pale ginger she-kit)

** BRIGHTHEART-** white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, gray she-kit, Dewkit, gray tom, and Snowkit, white tom)

ELDERS: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

** SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, a gray-tinged muzzle, and amber eyes

** DAISY-** long-furred cream she-cat

* * *

**Okay, so here is my new story! I bet you noticed that I changed my username to Splashmist3271- there are reasons, but they are unimportant. **

**Anyways, this story will have no lemons in it- I know *gasp!***

**Explaining:**

*** this takes place literally RIGHT after 'The Last Hope', so Brambleclaw has not yet received his nine lives**

*** Dovewing has moved to the nursery, very expectant with kits (i am making up that she was pregnant already during the battle, so... go with it!)**

*** Spiderleg and Daisy have moved to the elders den**

*** Purdy has died**


	2. prologue - prophecy

**Here is the prologue: enjoy!**

* * *

A bright ginger tom padded cautiously through a starry forest, his tail swishing back and forth. "Hello?" he looked around anxiously.

A mysterious glow appeared a few tail-lengths in front of him, and it began to grow as the tom watched it; he took a step back in alarm.

_What in StarClan?_

The glow grew larger and larger until it stopped, right in front of the ginger cat. Then, with a sudden flash of light, the glow expanded into the shape of a starry cat. More cats began to form behind the first, padding towards the ginger tom.

The starry cat in front stepped forward, dipping her head. "Welcome, Firestar. You have served our Clan well for countless moons, and deserve a spot among your ancestors."

Firestar's eyes grew content. "I have missed you, Bluestar." He touched noses with his old leader and mentor. "You too, Lionheart, Redtail," he added.

The two older toms dipped their heads, stepping back to reveal a small, fluffy gray she-cat that looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Cinderpelt!" Firestar bounded forward, touching noses with his old apprentice.

Cinderpelt purred, her eyes closing with bliss. "We are together again at last," She twined her tail with his and added, "I've missed you."

Firestar purred. "I've missed you too,"

A cat cleared their throat, and Firestar turned to see Yellowfang staring at her with a look of displeasure playing on her flat face. "Just because you are part of StarClan now does not mean that the warrior code no longer applies to you."

Firestar growled in annoyance, shaking his head. "What is it, Yellowfang?"

The matted gray she-cat pushed forward, moving Cinderpelt out of the way. "I know you have only just come to StarClan, but we need you to deliver a message to Jayfeather."

Firestar looked at her with interest. "Well, what is it?" He flicked his tail, curling it around Cinderpelt.

"After the darkness is defeated, light ceases to come,

A monster lies within, destroying ThunderClan from the inside.

Two are needed, kin of the three, to destroy the monster for eternity."

Firestar's eyes widened. "You mean there is still danger?" his voice grew hoarse, and Cinderpelt licked him on the forehead to comfort him.

Yellowfang dipped her head, her eyes blinking emotionlessly. Suddenly she stiffened, her orange eyes growing wide and serious. "Go quickly; I sense the evil rising!"

* * *

**I have already finished writing this entire fanfiction, so I will be posting a chapter every-other day.**


	3. chapter one - a queen's departure

**Me: Chapter one is here as promised! Brambleclaw, will you do the honors?**

**Brambleclaw: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Me: WAHHH! *sniff* I wish I owned Warriors...**

* * *

Brambleclaw watched as the elders carried Firestar's ginger body out of the ThunderClan camp; it had been a big shock when the fiery leader had died killing Tigerstar for the second time. He turned to look at the nursery; Dovewing had recently moved into the nursery, expecting a litter of kits- the she-cat had been expecting since before the battle of the stars, but she had not known. Brightheart's kits were strong and healthy, and Sorreltail's kits were only a moon away from becoming apprentices.

"Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw!"

The tabby leader turned to see Jayfeather standing at the base of the High Ledge, his expression worried.

"What is it, Jayfeather?" Brambleclaw bounded down the ledge to face his medicine cat.

Jayfeather blinked. "I've received a prophecy," he croaked, his blind blue eyes startled.

Bramblestar blinked, his fur rising on end.

_A prophecy already?_

He regained his composure. "Do you know what it means?"

Before Jayfeather could reply, there was a terrified screech from the nursery.

"We will discuss this later," Brambleclaw bounded over to where Bumblestripe was pacing outside of the nursery. The tabby-tom's eyes were wide with fear, and his voice trembled as he replied, "Dovewing's begun kitting, and it isn't going well,"

Brambleclaw dove into the nursery, Jayfeather hard on his paws. Dovewing was huddled in her nest, her amber eyes wide with fear and pain.

"Please h-help!" she whispered weakly, straining as another contraction racked her.

Brambleclaw hissed in fear, moving to sit beside the terrified queen. He felt Jayfeather's hiss ruffle his ear fur, "Stay here. I'm going to get raspberry leaves."

Brambleclaw nodded as the pale tom slipped out of the den. He turned his attention back to Dovewing. Ivypool and Whitewing were crouched beside her, stroking her matted fur soothingly, though their eyes betrayed their worry for their kin.

Brambleclaw leaned in and licked Dovewing on the forehead. "Stay strong, Dovewing. We need you,"

Dovewing showed no sign of hearing this, and was growing more and more tired.

"Oh, hurry up Jayfeather," Brambleclaw muttered under his breath, lying on his stomach beside the birthing queen.

After what seemed like a million moons, Jayfeather bounded back into the den with a mouthful of raspberry leaves. He spat them out at Dovewing's paws, but the gray she-cat didn't move. "Sorry it took me so long, we had none in stock so I had to go pick some new ones."

Brambleclaw nodded, watching as the blind medicine cat briskly fed Dovewing the leaves.

"Huh, huh, huh, huh!" Dovewing panted hoarsely as the first kit struggled to make its appearance.

Jayfeather stroked Dovewing's flank, feeling where the kit was. Then he paused, "The raspberry leaves should take effect soon."

Almost immediately Dovewing convulsed in pain, her eyes widening so that the white was visible. She bent down to watch as the kit came out, quickly nipping the kitting sack.

A pale gray tabby tumbled out, its wet fur sticking in clumps.

Dovewing sighed, leading the kit to her stomach, where it began to suckle. Then, her face contorted as pain racked her once more.

Jayfeather locked eyes with Bramblestar, and they knew that they shared the same opinion; it's bad. "The next two are coming," the tom meowed, keeping his gaze on the ground. He tried to block out the struggling she-cat's pain-wracked moans.

Then, the kits arrived. They tumbled out into a pool of blood, and Jayfeather nipped the kitting sack this time. He quickly moved them to Dovewing's side.

Brambleclaw stayed with the terrified queen throughout her entire kitting, which went on well into the night. Finally, six kits lay beside her.

Then, Dovewing wailed in pure terror. Blood was seeping out onto the moss, flooding over the cats paws.

"Dovewing, don't move. Do you hear me, Dovewing?" Jayfeather's meow turned to one of terror, and he began to press moss onto Dovewing.

Bumblestripe pushed into the den. "Is it over? Can I see the kits?" when he noticed Dovewing, he raced to her side. "Dovewing, can you hear me?"

The gray queen blinked open one eye. "Bumblestripe, is that you?" she struggled to sit up, causing more blood to seep out.

Bumblestripe dipped his head. "Stay still, love. You need to get better so that you can care for the kits,"

Dovewing laughed weakly. "I'm afraid you'll have to care for them yourself, love,"

Bumblestripe's eyes widened, and he struggled to contain his shock. "Let's name the kits, Dovewing,"

The gray she-cat looked down at the kits. "I like the name Splashkit for the gray-and-white she-kit," she murmured. "And Willowkit for the pale gray tabby,"

Bumblestripe forced a purr. "I like Stormkit and Creekkit for the dark gray she-kits, and Adderkit for the dark brown tom," he looked at the last kit, a pale gray tom. "What about this one?"

Dovewing blinked. "Stonekit," she murmured. Then, she retched and coughed up blood. "I must leave you now, Bumblestripe. I will wait for you in StarClan, my love," she lowered her head and took a final, shuddery breath before falling still.

Bumblestripe let out a pained yowl and buried his head in Dovewing's fur.

Brambleclaw looked up; Jayfeather's eyes were full of shock and confusion. "Who will nurse the kits? Brightheart and Sorreltail have no more milk because their kits eat fresh-kill,"

Jayfeather blinked. "We must find a queen from another Clan,"

* * *

**Sorry Dovewing lovers, but it's part of the story... I myself am quite fond of her myself. Chapter two will be up on Wednesday.**


	4. chapter two - a new mother for the kits

**Here's chapter two as promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brambleclaw padded alongside the river, Squirrelflight and Jayfeather at his side. They had decided to try RiverClan first, because they often had nursing queens.

"We have to cross here, unless anyone wants to swim," Jayfeather joked. He stepped forward onto the first rock.

"Be careful!" Squirrelflight called from behind. "They're slippery!"

_She sounds like his mother_

Brambleclaw shook his head clear of the memories and followed Jayfeather across. The cold water lapped at his paws, and he struggled to remain on the slippery rocks. Finally, he stepped off onto dry earth on the other side.

Squirrelflight leapt next to him. "Their camp is this way," she motioned to a clump of brush farther down the shore.

Just then, a RiverClan patrol appeared on the horizon. At first they didn't seem to notice the ThunderClan cats, but then they stopped and stared at them. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

Brambleclaw stepped forward. "One of our queens died while kitting, and we have no other nursing queens. We were hoping one of your queens could care for the kits."

The patrol stepped forward. Reedwhisker was leading it, with Graymist, Hollowflight, and Sneezepaw. "Come with us,"

Brambleclaw followed the patrol back to the RiverClan camp, however he noticed that Hollowflight kept shooting angry glances at them.

"We're here," Reedwhisker motioned to the camp. "The nursery is beneath the reeds to the left; you can talk with our queens in there,"

Brambleclaw padded over to the den, peering inside. "Is anyone in here?"

A brown tabby she-cat poked her head out, eyes wary. "Brambleclaw?" she mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Dovewing died while kitting, and we have no other nursing queens to care for her kits,"

The she-cat dipped her head in grief. "How many kits are there?"

Brambleclaw let out a purr. "Six,"

The she-cat's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think that Mosspelt would be up to it, however I would,"

Brambleclaw purred. "What is your name?"

The she-cat blinked. "Duskfur. I have two kits of my own, Podkit and Curlkit, who are two moons old,"

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "It would be easier if you and your kits came to ThunderClan until Dovewing's kits are apprenticed, however we cannot force you,"

Duskfur tilted her head. After much thought, she nodded her head. "My kits and I will come to ThunderClan with you."

"Gather your kits and let's go then," Brambleclaw backed out of the den and padded over to Mistystar. "Duskfur and her kits are coming with us to ThunderClan, if that is okay with you. As soon as Dovewing's kits are apprenticed, they are free to come back,"

Mistystar dipped her head. "Will you offer Podkit and Curlkit apprenticeship? They will be of apprentice age long before Dovewing's kits will be,"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Of course,"

"Then you may go. I have to deal with patrols now," Mistystar padded away over to Reedwhisker.

Brambleclaw turned to see Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Duskfur and her kits waiting near the camp entrance. "Let's go,"

* * *

**Not a very excited chapter, so I will upload the next one tonight as well :)**


	5. chapter three - journey

**Here's the next chapter as promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brambleclaw blinked and opened his eyes. Bright sunlight shone through the entrance to his den. Squirrelflight was sitting right outside, chatting with Jayfeather. He quickly stood up and gave himself a brisk wash; his face heating with embarrassment as he noticed that one of my ears was bent backwards, and he quickly flipped it back normal. He then shouldered his way out of the den, and his eyes were met by the bright light of the morning sun.

"Good morning, Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight greeted me with a dip of her head. "I sent Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Rosepetal out on Dawn Patrol."

The tabby leader dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Good choice. Poppyfrost needs to get used to her warrior duties now that Molepaw and Cherrypaw are apprentices."

Squirrelflight nodded, her green eyes twinkling. "I have to go organize a hunting patrol; see you later!" she bounded away towards a clump of warriors.

Brambleclaw turned to Jayfeather, who was waiting patiently beside him. "So, how is Duskfur?"

Jayfeather blinked. "She seems good. Podkit and Curlkit are quite rambunctious! I gave Duskfur some borage this morning to help her milk come; a litter of eight is hard to handle!"

Brambleclaw purred. "I'm glad to hear that." He whisked his tail over his paws and added, "I never got to ask you about the prophecy. Do you know what it means?"

Jayfeather shook his head, and then after a moment nodded. "Well, I have an idea, at least."

Brambleclaw urged him onwards by nodding.

"Well, the first line sounds similar to how we defeated the Dark Forest, but Dovewing had so much trouble kitting, and the third line could have something to do with Dovewing and Lionblaze's kits, or even Ivypool's. But the second verse… that's what I am worried about."

Brambleclaw nodded, his eyes narrowed with concentration. "If something threatening is coming to ThunderClan, then I must receive my lives as soon as possible. Will you accompany me tonight?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I will tell you if I figure out any more of the prophecy." He bound away into the medicine den.

Brambleclaw leapt up onto the High Ledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" He watched as cats began to gather below him. After he was satisfied that most cats were there, he began, "As you know, since I was deputy when Firestar died, I am now leader of ThunderClan. I will travel to the Moon Pool with Jayfeather tonight to receive my 9 lives. Squirrelflight will be in charge while I am gone."

Cats began to whisper, and then they looked up at him with warm eyes.

Brambleclaw began again, "And I also have something else. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, step forward."

He watched as the old friends stepped forward.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, is it your wish to retire from the duties of a warrior and join the elders?"

The three cats nodded, their eyes glowing with the warmth of cats that had completed their duties for the clan.

"Then, by the power of our warrior ancestors, these three cats now rest peacefully with the elders until they too join our ancestors." Brambleclaw jumped down and padded over to the three cats. He touched their noses, and he saw nothing but pride in Sandstorm and Graystripe's gaze. However, in Dustpelt's he saw just the faintest glaze of uncertainty.

"Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt!" the clan cheered, brushing pelts with their clanmates.

Brambleclaw padded over to where Jayfeather was waiting with Squirrelflight. "Are you ready?"

Jayfeather nodded, sliding traveling herbs towards him with a paw. "As soon as you are."

Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight. "Are you sure you'll be okay leading the Clan while I'm gone? Ask Brackenfur and Thornclaw for help if you need it."

Squirrelflight nodded, her eyes full of love for her mate. She rose up and whispered softly in his ear, "Travel safely," Then she rose to full height and padded away towards a group of warriors. "Berrynose, take Molepaw and Toadstep out on a hunting patrol…"

Brambleclaw turned back to Jayfeather. "Let's go."

Jayfeather led the way out of camp, following the trail padded on by every cat of ThunderClan at some point in their life. "I wonder which StarClan warriors will give you your lives?"

Brambleclaw nodded in deep thought. "I suspect one will be from Firestar…"

By now they were following the stream that flowed through WindClan territory, their fur brushing the tall grass.

Brambleclaw fought the urge to jump up in excitement as he began to see the Moonpool in the distance.

Jayfeather glanced at him in amusement, his blind eyes twinkling. "Excited, are we?"

Brambleclaw felt his face flush and he quickened his pace. "Maybe a little…"

Jayfeather chuffed loudly, containing his laughter. He sped up so that he was in front once more, leading the way down to the Moonpool.

Brambleclaw's heart was thumping loudly in anticipation. His paws began to sink into wet earth as he padded down to the water, and he watched as Jayfeather crouched down to lap at the water.

Brambleclaw followed his example, and swallowed a mouthful of water; it froze his throat, and his vision went dark.

* * *

**I'm feeling generous, so I will upload the next chapter today as well :)**

**Please review; I need something to keep me motivated!**


	6. chapter four - dangerous dreams

**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! You guys must love me 3**

* * *

When Brambleclaw opened his eyes, he was in a bright forest that shone with the glow of stars and bright lights.

_StarClan!_

He padded forward, sniffing at a clump of herbs, chervil by the look of it.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw."

The dark tabby tom spun around to see a beautiful gray she-cat looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"I am Bluestar; I was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. You might remember me; you were a kit when I was leader."

Brambleclaw nodded, spotting the familiar ginger pelt of Firestar beside a fluffy gray she-cat in the throng of cats developing behind Bluestar. He blinked as Bluestar approached him.

"I will give you your first life of courage. Use it wisely to protect your Clan even in the darkest of times."

Brambleclaw felt pure adrenaline pulse through his body as the life passed through, enough to take on the whole Dark Forest.

Bluestar stepped back, allowing the next cat to step forward; Brambleclaw's eyes grew as he recognized Firestar.

The ginger tom blinked, stepping forward and touching his nose to Brambleclaw's. "With this life I give you wisdom. Always think before a decision, especially before a battle."

Brambleclaw felt no pain this time as understanding flowed through him, and he blinked in bliss. "Thank you Firestar."

Firestar dipped his head, stepping back next to Bluestar.

Brambleclaw's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the pale silver tabby that was stepping forward next. "Feathertail!"

Feathertail smiled at him, stepping forward and gracefully touching noses. "With this life I give you love, so that you can love for your Clanmates and love for your enemies." She murmured softly.

Brambleclaw expected to feel a soft feeling, but instead felt the strong emotion of Feathertail's love for Crowfeather and Stormfur. As the pain dulled away, he felt bliss spread through his heart.

Goldenflower was next, giving him the life of persistence. After her was Flametail, giving him the life of loyalty.

After them, Brambleclaw watched as the lithe black she-cat approached. "Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf purred, stepping forward and touching his nose to his. "With this life I give you forgiveness." She stepped back and looked at him with a look of contempt in her green eyes. "I was so proud when I thought you were my father."

Brambleclaw watched as the next cat approached. "Dovewing!"

The gray she-cat blinked. "With this life I give you trust. Never cease to trust someone without a proper reason."

Brambleclaw felt the life pass through him, and when he opened his eyes a cat he never expected to see was approaching him. "Ashfur, I'm sorry-"

Ashfur silenced him with a look of contempt. "I was never mad at you, Brambleclaw. My problem was with Squirrelflight." He paused and took a breath. "With this life I give you nobility. Live by the warrior code and never dip below it."

Brambleclaw felt his loyalty to ThunderClan pulse through him, and then the last cat was approaching.

Yellowfang fixed him with a look. "With this life I give you strength. You will need it in these upcoming moons."

Brambleclaw felt this final life pulse through him, strengthening his bones and muscles, until he opened his eyes and stood up tall as StarClan moved around him.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar blinked open his eyes and looked around in shock; he was not at the Moonpool! He stood up and looked around; blackness and more blackness. Then, all of a sudden, he noticed that he was standing on something, and looked down. He let out a terrified screech as he realized that he was standing on the unmoving body of a small kit.

_Where in StarClan am I?_

He tried to move but his legs seemed glued to the spot. All of a sudden, a dark shape began to pad towards him, its jaws glistening with saliva.

"What is that?" Bramblestar meowed in horror, trying to back away but he couldn't.

The shape grew larger and larger, fastening its teeth around his head.

_"After the darkness is defeated, light ceases to come,_

_A monster lies within, destroying ThunderClan from the inside._

_Two are needed, kin of the three, to destroy the monster for eternity."_

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar wake up!"

Bramblestar opened his eyes sleepily and looked around to see that Jayfeather was shaking him awake.

_Oh thank StarClan, I'm back at the Moonpool!_

Jayfeather padded forward, his eyes wary. "Are you okay? You were crying out; did StarClan greet you?"

Bramblestar struggled to his paws, flattening his fur. "I'm fine, I'm fine. StarClan gave me the nine lives of a leader."

Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly.

"After I received my lives I had a vision…"

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "What was it of?"

"When I first opened my eyes I was standing on the body of a kit, and then a menacing shape was about to attack me… then I heard something; it sounded like a prophecy."

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "What did it say?"

"After the darkness is defeated, light ceases to come, A monster lies within, destroying ThunderClan from the inside. Two are needed, kin of the three, to destroy the monster for eternity." Bramblestar shuddered.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in shock. "That was my prophecy!"

* * *

**Bramblestar has creepy dreams... lol. I remember writing this a while ago and one of my friends looked over my shoulder at that part and was like: O.o**


	7. chapter five - foxes

**In response to my ONE REVIEW:**

**munchkineater- glad you like it so far! I know the ceremony was a TAD fast, but I wrote that chapter almost a year ago, so... ANYWAYS, thanks for the constructive criticism, and THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Me: Here's Chapter Five! Another character will be killed off... MWAHAHAHA! Bramblestar, will you do the honors?**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist does not own Warriors and never will, because she is not awesome enough.**

**Me: WAHHHH! Don't you think that was a little harsh?**

**Bramblestar: *facepalms* on with the story...**

* * *

Bramblestar paced on the High Ledge, his fur bristling; he still couldn't get the strange prophecy out of his head. He and Jayfeather had returned from the Moonpool a little over a moon ago, and they had decided to wait and see if the prophecy would make more sense in time. His fur bristled as he heard a scraping sound behind him, but he relaxed as he saw Squirrelflight picking her way up the boulders.

"Why so jumpy today, mouse brain?" she teased, setting a plump squirrel down at Bramblestar's paws. "You did receive your nine lives, did you not?"

Bramblestar shook his head. "I'm fine," he turned to look out at the clan; Squirrelflight's hunting patrol had just returned and the fresh-kill pile was freshly stocked, and the dawn patrol had returned a few hours before. "I guess I'm just a little startled by Sandstorm's death."

The spunky ginger she-cat had suddenly died in her sleep only a few days ago, and her death had greatly affected the Clan; especially Dustpelt and Graystripe, who had been her close friends.

"It's time for the ceremony," Squirrelflight touched her tail-tip to his shoulder.

Bramblestar nodded, stepping forward. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" He watched as Brackenfur led Seedkit and Lilykit to the ledge; both she-cat's fur gleamed in the sunlight, and their eyes sparkled with excitement.

Squirrelflight let out a soft purr of amusement; she too was watching the rambunctious kits.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "These two kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan. Seedkit, please step forward."

The pale ginger she-cat stepped forward, her eyes wide with anticipation for what was coming.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Seedpaw."

"Seedpaw! Seedpaw!" the Clan yowled, and Seedpaw's eyes shone with excitement.

"Ivypool, you fought well in the battle against the Dark Forest, and I know that you will pass these skills on to Seedpaw."

The silver-and-white warrior stepped forward and touched noses with the ginger apprentice.

Lilykit watched nervously from beneath the ledge as Bramblestar turned his attention back to her; she flicked her tail anxiously, twitching her tufted ears.

"Lilykit," Bramblestar regained the attention of the Clan. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known Lilypaw." He looked around.

"Squirrelflight,"

The ginger deputy looked at Bramblestar with shock.

"You have shown great bravery and loyalty on many situations, and I trust you to pass these characteristics on to Lilypaw."

Squirrelflight leapt down from the High Ledge and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Bramblestar watched as cats began to organize into patrols before over to where Squirrelflight was standing. "Can I lead a border patrol?"

The dark ginger she-cat dipped her head. "You can take Foxleap, Ivypool, and Seedpaw. I'm leading a hunting patrol to the ShadowClan border."

Bramblestar licked her on the shoulder and padded over to where the three cats were waiting.

Ivypool looked up from Seedpaw, her ear twitching. "Are you leading us?"

The tabby tom dipped his head, beckoning with his tail. "Which border do you think we should patrol?"

Ivypool tilted her head, thinking. "Maybe-"

"WindClan."

Bramblestar turned to stare at Seedpaw. "What?"

"WindClan. We should patrol the WindClan border."

Bramblestar tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Seedpaw blinked. "Because of their raids on our side of the border!"

_How would she know about their raids?_

"How do you know about the raids, Seedpaw?" Foxleap asked, reading Bramblestar's thoughts.

Seedpaw shuffled her paws. "I- ummm…"

Bramblestar cut her off. "No matter. It is still a good choice, Seedpaw."

Seedpaw seemed to glow with pride. "Can we go now, Ivypool? Can we?"

Ivypool purred, glancing at Bramblestar. "If Bramblestar says so,"

Bramblestar dipped his head, and the ginger apprentice bounded forward, suppressing a yowl of excitement.

Foxleap purred, padding alongside Ivypool. Glancing around, he meowed softly, "We'll have kits like that someday."

Bramblestar turned his gaze away from the two warriors.

_Will Squirrelflight and I ever have kits?_

He shook his head; he had more important things to think about at the moment. He bounded ahead, catching up to Seedpaw; the young apprentice had reached the WindClan border and was padding along silently.

She turned to look at the tabby tom. "I think I smell foxes."

Bramblestar opened his mouth wide and sniffed the air; sure enough, the disgusting tang was flowing through the air towards them. "We need to track it. Can you pick up where it goes?"

Seedpaw opened her mouth, smelling. "It seems mixed with other scents… it must have caught some prey,"

Ivypool dipped her head. "It caught a rabbit, by the scent of it,"

Seedpaw sniffed the air. "It went that way," she motioned to a clump of bracken, "but the scent still lingers here…. Is it possible that the fox is still _here_?"

Before anyone could respond, a harsh growl erupted from behind them.

"Fox!" Ivypool darted forwards, slashing at the creature. "Seedpaw, go and get help!"

The young apprentice turned around and disappeared from sight.

Bramblestar darted forward and slashed the fox on its underbelly. He and Foxleap began to drive the fox towards the brush. "Aim high!"

Foxleap swiped at the fox's head while Bramblestar launched himself at its stomach.

"More foxes coming!"

Ivypool's yowl made Bramblestar spin around. Sure enough, two more foxes were barreling towards them, mouths glistening.

All of a sudden, a battle yowl sounded from behind them, and Squirrelflight arrived in the clearing, along with Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Millie, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw. They raced forwards, meeting the foxes head on.

Bramblestar lunged at the first fox, fastening his teeth into its scruff. With a powerful tug, he flung the fox backwards, and it ran back towards the border. He turned around just in time to see Squirrelflight chase the last fox back towards the border.

"Millie!"

Bramblestar turned to see Blossomfall darting forward towards an unmoving lump of tabby fur.

Millie was stretched out on the ground, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed. Her pelt was perfectly still.

Bramblestar stepped forward, touching his nose to the grieving tortoiseshell's ear. "She was born a kittypet, but died a warrior,"

Blossomfall looked up with sad eyes. "I never got to say that I was sorry,"

Bramblestar shut his eyes in grief.

_First Dovewing, now Millie. It seems as though Jayfeather's prophecy is coming true…_

* * *

**Next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Or sooner, if I feel like being nice, lol. I bet a lot of people are happy that I killed off Millie- no one really likes her...**


	8. chapter six - mothers to-be

**Here's chapter six as promised :) No reviews for the last chapter :(**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bramblestar, but I can't mentor Seedpaw,"

Bramblestar tilted his head. "Why ever not, Ivypool?"

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat purred, raising her head proudly. "I'm expecting kits,"

Bramblestar touched his nose to her ear. "Congratulations," he leaned back. "I'll assign Seedpaw a new mentor now,"

Ivypool turned towards where Foxleap was waiting. "I'd better be going,"

Bramblestar watched as the young she-cat bounded over to where her mate was waiting, his eyes soft; it was obvious that Foxleap was well aware of the lives inside of Ivypool.

Bramblestar paused for a moment and then sprang up onto the High Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" he watched as cats streamed out of their dens; it was a little after sunhigh so most cats were in the camp. Millie's body had been buried earlier that morning, and now rested next to Dovewing's. He saw Brightheart and Duskfur herd their kits out into the clearing, and Ivypool was sitting beside Foxleap.

"Seedpaw, please step forward."

He saw Seedpaw's sister, Lilypaw, shoot a confused glance at him as Seedpaw approached the ledge.

"Seedpaw, your mentor Ivypool is unable to continue with your warrior training, so you need a new mentor. Hazeltail, please step forward."

Bramblestar did not miss the shocked look on the gray-and-white she-cat's face as she stepped forward; Seedpaw would be her first apprentice.

"Hazeltail, you have struggled to prove yourself as a warrior because of your past, and I trust you to pass on your determination to your first apprentice, Seedpaw."

Hazeltail stepped forward and touched noses with Seedpaw.

"Hazeltail, Hazeltail!"

Hazeltail stood up and motioned for Seedpaw to as well. "We have to go hunting for the Clan; would you like to bring Lilypaw?"

Seedpaw shot up like a rocket. "I'll go grab her!" she bolted forward, her tail streaming in the air behind her.

Hazeltail smiled back at Bramblestar before bounding after her apprentice.

Bramblestar yawned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a plump rabbit. He picked it up and padded over to Squirrelflight, who was talking with Leafpool.

"Go to Jayfeather if you have any more questions, Leafpool!" Squirrelflight called after her sister.

Bramblestar dropped the rabbit next to her. "What was that about?" he settled down and tucked his paws underneath himself.

Squirrelflight settled down as well. "Leafpool's expecting kits," she purred.

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "Who's?"

Squirrelflight blinked. "Thornclaw's"

Bramblestar purred. "I'm happy for her," he bent down and took a bite of the rabbit.

Squirrelflight purred as well. "Me too," she stated simply.

Bramblestar yawned and stood up. "Want to retire to our den?"

Squirrelflight stood up as well. "Sure,"

The two padded over to the den and pushed their way inside, fur brushing. Bramblestar padded over to his den, and settled right in.

Squirrelflight followed him over, but didn't lay down. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I want to start a family,"

* * *

**So, Leafpool's expecting kits! I just love Leaf X Thorn... who else does? They'll have the cutest little kits :D**

**Next chapter will be up Sunday, and PLEASE review! I need some feedback!**


	9. chapter seven - training the apprentices

**I am SO sorry! I completely forgot to post this chapter on Sunday... *facepalm*. Well, here you go- I'll still post the next chapter today. Responding to some comments:**

**Munchkineater- I know Squirrelflight isn't supposed to be able to have kits, but it's part of the story. Glad you ship Ivy X Fox! I think they're so cute!**

**Vinestripe (Guest)- Glad you like it so far! :)**

**Guest- I know, as I said above, Squirrelflight having kits is part of the story. Glad you like the story though!**

* * *

"Dewpaw, put more weight into your attack! You're heavier than Lilypaw and Seedpaw, so it should be easier to defeat them!"

Bramblestar watched as the apprentices trained. Brightheart's kits had become apprentices two moons ago, and Dewpaw and Snowpaw were already becoming excellent fighters under Icecloud and Lionblaze. Their sister, Amberpaw, had chosen the role of the medicine cat, and had become Jayfeather's apprentice, while Seedpaw and Lilypaw were less than a moon away from becoming warriors.

"Mrrrroww!"

Bramblestar looked up to see Lilypaw pinned to the ground by Snowpaw; blood was welling under one of Snowpaw's forepaws, which was planted on Lilypaw's chest.

Bramblestar darted forward and butted Snowpaw off of Lilypaw.

The dappled she-cat rose to her paws, letting out another caterwaul and falling to her paws. Her stomach was bleeding heavily, and a long, thin scratch ran along it.

Squirrelflight sprang forward and pressed moss onto Lilypaw's stomach. "Dewpaw, go and get Jayfeather!"

Lilypaw squirmed, her face contorted in pain. She was gasping heavily and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm so, so sorry Lilypaw!" Snowpaw stared at the injured she-cat with wide, scared eyes. "I didn't mean it!"

Lilypaw opened her eyes and stared up at the tom. "I-It's okay, Snowpaw. I'll be fine."

Seedpaw was wailing, pressing into Hazeltail. "Make her better, please StarClan make her better!"

Bramblestar padded over to Squirrelflight, pressing against her. "It'll be okay, Squirrelflight."

The ginger she-cat recoiled on him, her eyes tiny green fires of anger. "No it will not be okay! That apprentice hurt Lilypaw and now she may never recover!"

Bramblestar stepped back, shocked.

Lionblaze padded over to Snowpaw and looked him in the eyes. "Lilypaw will be okay, and you will not be punished for an accident."

Snowpaw blinked, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't know what happened to me," his voice broke, and he looked away.

"Jayfeather's here!"

Bramblestar turned to see Jayfeather bounding into the clearing with Sorreltail and Dewpaw hard on his paws. He padded over to Dewpaw, his amber eyes gentle. "Why don't you head back to camp? You can your mentor what happened."

The thick-furred tom blinked. "Okay, I'm sure Icecloud will understand." He turned and padded back along the path to the camp.

Bramblestar turned back to Jayfeather; the tabby medicine cat had dropped the herbs beside Lilypaw.

"Lilypaw, roll over for me, will you?"

Lilypaw rolled onto her back so that the scratch was facing upwards, emitting a soft moan.

Jayfeather quickly groomed the blood out of her fur, and then rubbed a poultice of marigold and horsetail onto the wound. He then covered the wound with cobwebs. "We need to get her back to camp."

Bramblestar stepped forward. "I'll help you carry her."

Jayfeather dipped his head in gratitude, and heaved Lilypaw up onto their shoulders. Hazeltail, Sorreltail, and the three apprentices followed them back to camp.

"What happened?" Cherryclaw and Molefrost, newly named warriors from a moon before, charged over to the cats.

"A training accident, she'll be fine."

The two young warriors shot each other a look of confusion.

"A training accident," Cherryclaw huffed.

"Not likely," Molefrost agreed, and the two padded away towards a Poppyfrost.

Bramblestar sighed as he watched the two young warriors retreat.

_They may have gotten their appearance from Poppyfrost, but they definitely inherited Berrynose's attitude!_

After ensuring that Lilypaw had gotten to the medicine den safely, Bramblestar jumped up onto the High Ledge beside Squirrelflight.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Bramblestar looked over at his mate. "It's okay, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight closed her eyes in bliss, and when she opened them they were full of love. "I went to Jayfeather's den today."

Bramblestar tilted is head. "Are you sick?"

Squirrelflight shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oooh! Bet NONE of you were expecting that, lol. I'm posting the next chapter today too.**

**EDIT: Eeek. Going back and looking at the chapters now I'm realizing all of the mistakes I made... I just fixed some in this chapter- now you actually know who Snowpaw and Dewpaw's mentors are!**


	10. chapter eight - feelings

**As promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bramblestar awoke to the sounds of anxious cries emitting from the clearing.

Squirrelflight was already on her paws, her dark ginger fur fluffed in alarm.

"What's going on?" Bramblestar rose to his paws, padding over.

His mate shrugged. "I don't know," she pushed her way out of the den, and the tabby leader followed.

Graystripe was standing in the clearing, his gray fur bristled. Blossomfall stood at his side, amber eyes wide with alarm. When they noticed Bramblestar, they bound over.

"Briarlight is missing!" Blossomfall exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry. "I haven't seen her all morning!"

Graystripe dipped his head in agreement, his tail flicking anxiously.

Bramblestar blinked. "Where is Bumblestripe?"

"He led a search party," Blossomfall meowed. "They haven't returned yet," she added quietly.

Bramblestar sighed. "If a search party already left, then there is nothing else I can do, unfortunately."

Blossomfall let out a quiet wail, sinking to her stomach. "First Millie and now Briarlight," she moaned.

Graystripe pressed against his other daughter, his yellow eyes depressed.

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight. "Why would Briarlight leave the camp?"

Suddenly, a thin wailing sound came from the outside the camp. It grew louder and louder, until the voice was unmistakable.

"Briarlight!" Blossomfall gasped, jumping to her paws.

Bumblestripe pushed his way into the camp, dragging the dark brown she-cat. Whitewing, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Snowpaw followed them in.

Bramblestar bounded forward to where the pale tabby tom had dropped Briarlight. "What happened?"

Bumblestripe blinked. "We found Briarlight and Snowpaw in the forest- apparently Snowpaw was helping Briarlight with her exercises on a tree when she slipped and fell."

Jayfeather pushed his way forward, blinking. "Briarlight, can you hear me?"

The dark brown she-cat raised her head. "Yes, Jayfeather- I can hear you."

The tabby medicine cat sighed with relief. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Briarlight whimpered. "My back."

The Clan gasped as there was a sudden movement from the she-cat.

"Her leg twitched," Cherryclaw breathed, her eyes wide.

Briarlight looked down at her legs. "I-I can feel them!" she cried out.

Jayfeather's eyes grew wide and he appeared to be frozen. "W-What?" he stammered.

The she-cat blinked. "I can feel my legs!" she moved them back and forth, purring loudly.

Jayfeather shook himself. "When you fell your spine must have jolted back into place," he murmured in amazement. "Try standing up," he encouraged.

Briarlight gathered her legs beneath her and pushed upwards- she fell back with a groan. "My spine hurts," she meowed, teeth gritted together.

Jayfeather dipped his head. "You must give it time to heal- you broke it all over again, but this time it moved back into place." He grasped the she-cat's scruff in his jaws and dragged her to the medicine den.

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight, his eyes wide with shock and amazement.

_Briarlight is going to be able to walk again!_

His mate and deputy blinked. She turned and leapt up onto the High Ledge, clearing her throat. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar jumped up beside her, shaking out his thick, tabby pelt. He looked down at his Clan, pride coursing through him.

_This is my Clan- all of them look up to me, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit._

Squirrelflight blinked. "Briarlight has regained feeling in her legs and is going to be able to walk again!"

The Clan cheered, and Blossomfall and Bumblestripe exchanged a joyous glance.

"This calls for a celebration!" Squirrelflight yowled, flinging a rabbit down into the throng of cats.

Graystripe darted forward, grasping the prey. "Mmmh! Rabbit!"

Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight, pride in his eyes. "ThunderClan is thriving."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but... idk. I wrote this quite a while ago. Remember to review- I love feedback! Next chapter will be up on Thursday.  
**


	11. chapter nine- kits and warriors

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Responding to my ONE review *HMM HMM!*:**

**Munchkineater- Glad you like it- I hated how Briarlight couldn't walk, so I just, well, ****_fixed _****that, lol.**

* * *

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw, step forward,"

Dewpaw and Snowpaw watched wishfully from the edge of the clearing as their denmates padded forward.

Bramblestar noticed Briarlight watching from the entrance to the medicine den, and he smiled. Two moons had passed since the she-cat had regained feeling in her legs, and Briarlight was well on her way to recovery. She was able to walk short distances and would be moving back to the warrior's den soon.

He turned his gaze back to the two apprentices. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns." He paused. "Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Seedpaw looked up at the tabby leader with wide amber eyes. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedfall. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Seedfall touched her nose proudly to Bramblestar's and then padded over to where her former mentor, Hazeltail, was sitting.

"Lilypaw,"

The dappled she-cat looked up at Bramblestar proudly; her wound had recovered just in time for her warrior ceremony, only leaving her with a scar and a warning not to reopen it.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyblossom. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Seedfall! Lilyblossom! Seedfall! Lilyblossom!"

Bramblestar jumped down and padded over to where the two new warriors were sitting.

"Now remember, during your vigil you cannot talk to any cat," Squirrelflight blinked at the two she-cats.

"Yes, Squirrelflight!"

"Take it easy on them," Bramblestar nudged his nose into his mate's ear fur. He turned to the new warriors, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Bramblestar," Seedfall blinked at him thankfully. "I would have never made it this far without you."

Bramblestar smiled and turned back to Squirrelflight. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery? Our kits could be born any day now."

Squirrelflight smiled. "I only came out to see my former apprentice's warrior ceremony and to stretch my legs. Do you want to share some-" she bit back a yowl.

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Squirrelflight grit her teeth. "It's just- just the kits,"

Bramblestar felt his back fur begin to rise in terror. "Should I get Jayfeather?"

Squirrelflight was panting now. "No, d-don't! He's b-busy!"

Bramblestar draped his tail over her shoulders, worry in his eyes. "Come along, let's get you into the nursery. Duskfur will know what to do." He quickly led the ginger deputy into the nursery, leading her into her nest, where she collapsed in a heap, groaning.

Duskfur's eyes widened. "I'll get Jayfeather and Amberpaw!"

By now Squirrelflight was too weak to protest; her pelt was rippling with contractions, and the first kit would be born any moment.

"Stay strong, love," Bramblestar nuzzled her ear, but the she-cat didn't respond. "Squirrelflight?"

Jayfeather bounded into the den, Amberpaw at his side. "Place your paw here, Amberpaw,"

The small she-cat placed her paw on Squirrelflight's stomach, feeling as the contractions rippled her pelt.

Bramblestar watched in horror as the two medicine cats struggled to get the kits out.

Finally, after what seemed like a million moons, three kits lay at Squirrelflight's side.

Bramblestar bounded forward, nuzzling his mate lovingly. "They're beautiful!"

Squirrelflight drew in a raspy breath and looked down at the kits. "They are, aren't they,"

Bramblestar curled around his mate protectively. "What should we name them?"

Squirrelflight gazed down at them curiously. "How about Firekit for the ginger tom, Sandkit for the pale ginger she-kit, and Clawkit for the brown tabby?"

Bramblestar purred. "I love those names,"

Squirrelflight sighed and closed her eyes. "Let me rest…"

And that was when she coughed.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen next... chapter ten will be up on Saturday :)**

**Remember to review- I need feedback! Thank you, munchkineater, for your constant support.**


	12. chapter ten - sickness

**Me: And I forgot to update again. *facepalm*. Sooooo two chapters today! Bramblestar?**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors, and never will. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bramblestar paced on the High Ledge, his fur bristling. A few sunrises had passed since his kits had been born, and a cough was spreading through the Clan like wildfire.

Squirrelflight, still weak from giving birth, had been the first to fall ill, complaining of a sore throat and a headache. However, she had refused to move to the medicine den until Firekit had started coughing as well. Duskfur now cared for Sandkit and Clawkit.

Lionblaze had been the second to fall ill; he had gone to visit Squirrelflight and the kits in the nursery and had been unable to get out of his nest the next day. He had then gotten Cinderheart and Berrynose sick, and they had gotten Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, and Sorreltail sick as well.

Ivypool had given birth to three kits the day before, and all three were luckily still healthy.

"Bramblestar, we've found ShadowClan scent marks on our side of the border."

Bramblestar jumped down to face Seedfall. The ginger warrior had become very close to him in the past moons. "Show me,"

Seedfall hesitated. "I was going to go hunting with Lilyblossom and Snowpaw, but I guess I could show you…."

Bramblestar shook his head. "I'll join you on the patrol; we can hunt near the WindClan border."

Seedfall dipped her head, and padded over to where the other three cats were waiting. "Ready?"

Lilyblossom stood up, stretching out her legs. "I am," she brushed pelts with Snowpaw, and the two padded out the camp entrance.

"It's about time you made him a warrior," Seedfall commented, following his gaze.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "I've just been so distracted lately… with the sickness, and Squirrelflight's kitting, and the prophecy-" he cut himself off, his eyes growing wide as he realized his mistake.

Seedfall tipped her head to the side. "What prophecy?"

Bramblestar squeezed his eyes shut. "It's… nothing…"

Seedfall tilted her head, smirking. "I know very well that it's not nothing, Bramblestar."

The tabby tom sighed. "I received a prophecy many moons ago about a cat that would destroy the Clan from the inside, and of two cats, kin of the three, who would save ThunderClan. But… I can't think of any cat in ThunderClan that would destroy his or her own Clan!"

Seedfall purred in sympathy. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out." She padded forward a few steps, looking back at him. "Now let's get back to that hunting patrol…"

Bramblestar nodded, bounding after her. "Wait up!" By the time he caught up to the tabby she-cat, they were at the border.

Lilyblossom and Snowpaw stood a few tail-lengths away, prey in each of their jaws.

"Good catch!" Bramblestar padded over to where they were standing. He turned to Seedfall, "Now, where are the scents?"

Seedfall padded a little ways down along the border, before stopping with her jaws apart. "Here!" she called back.

The patrol bounded forward, stopping beside Seedfall.

Snowpaw scowled. "Those mangy fur-balls!"

Lilyblossom scowled as well. "They have no right crossing our border!"

Bramblestar nodded, breathing in deeply. "They've definitely been here."

"They could be planning an ambush," Seedfall looked around, as though expecting WindClan warriors to jump out at her.

Lilyblossom nodded in agreement, leaning slightly against Snowpaw, who let out an annoyed growl.

"We should attack them before they attack us!"

Bramblestar closed his eyes in concentration.

_Should I risk a battle when so much of ThunderClan are ill?_

Finally he opened his eyes. "We will attack at dawn."

* * *

**Short chapter is short, but I will be posting the next chapter today as well! **

**Remember to review- I need feedback, it will help me to write better.**


	13. chapter eleven - preparing

**Me: Here's chapter eleven! Bramblestar?**

**Bramblestar: NO.**

**Me: Seedfall?**

**Seedfall: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Bramblestar pushed out of his den, sneezing as a snowflake landed on his nose. He let out a surprised meow as he saw cats already gathered in the clearing; Seedfall and Lilyblossom were sharing a squirrel, and Snowpaw and Dewpaw were flexing their muscles with excitement. Then he remembered; they were attacking WindClan.

Seedfall looked up as he padded out into the sunlight. "Who is going in the battle patrol?"

Bramblestar thought for a moment; both Snowpaw and Dewpaw were plenty old enough for their first battle, in fact, they were almost warriors. He jumped up onto the High Ledge. "Cats of ThunderClan!"

They looked up at him expectantly, flexing their claws.

"As you all know, we are attacking WindClan because they have been crossing the border. I now have decided who will go," he paused. "Seedfall, Lilyblossom, Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw."

The chosen cats rose to their paws, and Snowpaw let out an excited yowl.

Bramblestar heard Jayfeather murmured to Amberpaw, "Do you wish you were going?"

Amberpaw looked at him in shock. "No. There are cats here that need my help; it would not be right to abandon them."

Bramblestar leapt down and padded into the medicine den, searching for Squirrelflight.

"You can't see her,"

Bramblestar turned to see Jayfeather sitting in the corner of his den. "Why not?"

"Because she's sleeping, and she needs all the rest she can get."

Bramblestar sighed. "If that's what she needs, then fine." He padded back out into the clearing, walking over to Seedfall, who was picking out a piece of fresh-kill from the pile. "Want to share?"

Seedfall looked up, blinking. "Sure," she selected a squirrel from the pile. "Don't you want to see Squirrelflight before we leave?"

Bramblestar shook his head. "Jayfeather said I couldn't see her," he settled down beside the she-cat, tucking his forepaws beneath his chest.

Seedfall watched as he bent down and took a bite of the prey. "Bramblestar, I wanted to ask you something,"

Bramblestar looked up, swallowing his mouthful of fresh-kill. "Ask away,"

The ginger tabby shuffled her paws, and her ear twitched. "Well, I was wondering if, when the time comes, I could mentor Splashkit?"

Splashkit was one of Dovewing's kits, and the small she-kit had been getting into trouble from the moment she could walk. Seedfall would make a perfect mentor for the troublesome she-kit.

Bramblestar purred. "Of course you can mentor her, Seedfall."

Seedfall purred, taking a bite of fresh-kill. Once she had swallowed, she mewed, "thanks, Bramblestar,"

Bramblestar dipped his head, standing up and padding over to the camp entrance. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Next chapter WILL be up Wednesday! **

**Remember to review- I need feedback to help me write better!**


	14. chapter twelve - battle to the death

**Me: Here's chapter twelve! I'm SO sorry that I forgot to update yesterday! D:**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Seedfall padded alongside Bramblestar as they neared the WindClan border, their fur slightly brushing. "This is your first battle as ThunderClan leader, isn't it?"

Bramblestar nodded grimly. "I can only hope that it goes well."

Suddenly, Snowpaw, who had been padding in front of the two, turned with his eyes lit with excitement. "I can see a patrol!"

Sure enough, Ashfoot was leading a patrol towards the border; Crowfeather, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Scarletfur were padding beside her.

"Prey stealers!"

Bramblestar turned in shock to see Snowpaw stepping over the border and confronting the patrol.

Scarletfur stepped forward, her amber eyes gleaming with fury, "What did you say?"

Snowpaw smirked. "Prey stealer!"

Scarletfur let out a yowl and dove forwards, clawing at the white tom. Dewpaw sprang forward, helping his brother fend off the she-cat.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Bramblestar watched as his warriors sprang forward; they greatly outnumbered the WindClan patrol. Ivypool was tussling with Heathertail,

Snowpaw with Scarletfur, Lionblaze and Foxleap were battling with Crowfeather, but where was Onestar?

"Mrrroww!"

Bramblestar dove out of the way just in time to avoid Onestar's weak attack; the WindClan leader's ribs shown through his pelt as he crouched, ready to spring.

Bramblestar pushed upwards, landing on the other tom as he tried to pounce on him. He raked his claws through the leader's pelt, sure to draw blood.

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting screech echoed from a few tail-lengths away, and the cats stopped fighting. Scarletfur lay stretched out on the ground, blood pooling from a blow to the head.

"Scarletfur!" Heathertail dove forward, pushing cats out of the way. "Oh, my precious daughter!" Scarletfur's head fell to the ground with a thud, her once bright eyes glassy. She rounded on Snowpaw, her eyes seething with fury. "You killed Scarletfur!"

Onestar let out a gasp, turning around and growling, his eyes pained. "This should have never happened. We will let you go for now."

"ThunderClan retreat," Bramblestar flicked his tail for the cats to follow.

"Wait, Bramblestar, look!"

Bramblestar turned to see Lilyblossom motioning to a blood-covered stone that was half-buried in the soil.

"No ThunderClan cat killed Scarletfur; she must have hit her head on this rock."

Dewpaw's eyes widened. "A tiny rock killed a full grown warrior?"

Lilyblossom dipped her head. "It looks as though."

Dewpaw squinted at the rock, his eyes unbelieving.

Snowpaw studied his paws, his eyes showing no emotion.

_This is the third _accident _that Snowpaw has been involved in…_

Bramblestar growled. "Let's get back to camp,"

Snowpaw turned and headed back, Dewpaw at his side.

Bramblestar pushed his way back into camp with Seedfall at his side. He quickly leapt up onto the High Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats looked up at him in curiosity; this meeting was not planned.

Bramblestar looked down at the cats. "Snowpaw, Dewpaw, step forward."

_I would delay Snowpaw's ceremony because of the _accident _but they should have already been made warriors moons ago…_

The young toms eyes grew in amazement as they stepped forward, and they looked at each other in excitement.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns." He paused. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was no doubt in the white tom's meow as he replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Snowstorm touched her nose proudly to Bramblestar's and then padded over to where Cloudtail was sitting proudly.

"Dewpaw,"

The gray tom looked up at Bramblestar, his amber eyes warm.

_He looks so much like Cloudtail,_

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewtail. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Snowstorm, Dewtail! Snowstorm, Dewtail!"

Their sister, Amberpaw, watched proudly from beside their father.

Just then, Jayfeather bounded out of the medicine den, his jaws opened in a silence wail of terror.

Bramblestar's eyes widened with curiosity when he saw cats clustered in the center of camp. "What's going on?"

Cats moved aside, and Leafpool stepped out from behind the blind tom, her eyes wide with grief. "Bramblestar…"

He noticed an unmoving heap of ginger fur behind the former medicine cat.

"Squirrelflight and Firekit… are dead."

* * *

**So... three deaths and two new warriors in one chapter... QUITE EVENTFUL, lol!**

**Next chapter WILL be up tomorrow! **

**Remember to review- I need feedback to help me write better!**


	15. chapter thirteen- grieving

**Me: Here's chapter thirteen! Sorry for forgetting to update again...**

**Seedfall: Bramblestar is grieving, so... SPLASHMIST3271DOESNOTOWNWARRIORS.**

* * *

Bramblestar's eyes widened with shock and pain, and he moved his way through the crowd, pushing his nose into his former mate's cold fur.

_It still smells like you, so how can you be so far away?_

He let out a low moan, sobbing into the dark ginger fur.

_StarClan, what did I do? What did they do to deserve this?_

He curled his body around Firekit's frail shape; the tiny tom would never get to become a warrior, never get to have a family of his own…

_I never even got to say good-bye…_

He felt Seedfall push up next to him. "You need to get your wounds checked. You can mourn for Squirrelflight and Firekit afterwards." Her green eyes were soft with sympathy.

Bramblestar bristled with anger, but then sighed. "Alright," He followed Seedfall to where Jayfeather was sitting.

The blind tom looked up at him, and Bramblestar could tell that he was reading his thoughts. "You need marigold and cobwebs." He quickly pressed the dressing onto his torn ear. "That should be good for now. Come back to me if it still hurts in two sunrises."

Bramblestar dipped his head. "How are the other sick cats?"

Jayfeather frowned. "I sent Berrynose and Poppyfrost back to warrior duties, but Spiderleg came to my den today, and I'm worried about him."

Bramblestar blinked, nodding his head grimly.

Jayfeather looked past him at the moon. "You need to name a new deputy,"

Bramblestar swallowed. "Yes, I do, don't I," he turned and leapt up onto the HighLedge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" He watched as Snowstorm pushed his way forwards, settling beside Lilyblossom.

"It is time for me to name the new deputy of ThunderClan. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Brackenfur," he leapt down and touched noses with the tabby tom.

"Brackenfur, Brackenfur!"

Bramblestar padded over to Seedfall, settling down next to her.

The ginger she-cat blinked. "You made a good choice in choosing Brackenfur as your deputy,"

Bramblestar dipped his head. "I believe so as well," he stood up. "I'll be over by Squirrelflight if you need anything," he padded across the clearing, settling down next to his mate's body. He pressed himself against Squirrelflight and wrapped himself around Firekit's cold body, before falling into a shallow sleep.

* * *

**REALLY short chapter, so I will post the next one today too :)**

**Remember to review- it helps me to write better!**


	16. chapter fourteen- missing kittens

**Me: Here's the next chapter! **

**Bramblestar: *sniff* Splashmist3271 *sniff* does not *sniff* own Warriors. *sniff* I MISS SQUIRRELFLIGHT! WAHHH!**

* * *

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar, wake up!"

Bramblestar opened her eyes slowly to see Jayfeather standing in front of him. "What, Jayfeather?" he rose to his paws and shook out his fur, noticing the absence of Squirrelflight's body.

The gray tom blinked. "All of Dovewing's kits are missing except for Creekkit. We've searched the entire camp, and they're nowhere to be found," he motioned to Ivypool and Bumblestripe, who were searching every den in the camp.

Bramblestar's eyes widened and he leapt up onto the HighLedge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats gathered quickly, obviously aware of the situation.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that Dovewing's kits are missing, and I am organizing a search party. I will lead it, and with me will come Bumblestripe, Seedfall, Lilyblossom, Lionblaze, Snowstorm, Dewtail, Foxleap, and Brightheart."

Snowstorm cleared his throat. "Are you sure it is wise to send so many warriors out in search of a few kits? They may not even survive leaf-bare anyways,"

Bramblestar let out a shocked gasp, as did much of ThunderClan.

Bumblestripe rounded on the young warrior. "Are you suggesting that my kits are not worth searching for?" he spat.

Snowstorm held his gaze. "I am simply suggesting that we not send out that many warriors, Bumblestripe,"

Bramblestar growled. "That is enough, you two. I already decided who would be going on the search party, and it is staying that way. Come on," he jumped down and headed for the entrance to the camp.

"I hope we can find them,"

Bramblestar turned to see Seedfall at his side. "I hope so too," he turned to the other cats. "Bumblestripe, take Lilyblossom and Snowstorm and search near the river. Lionblaze, take Dewtail and Foxleap and search near the border. I will take Seedfall and Brightheart and search near the Great Tree."

Seedfall touched her nose to his ear. "Let's go," she leapt forwards, bounding down the well-worn path.

Bramblestar and Brightheart raced after her, searching for any sign of the kits.

Suddenly, Brightheart froze, her nostrils flaring. "I smell them, at least two!"

Bramblestar opened his mouth as well, smelling. "You're right, they're this way!" he leapt towards the right, racing forward following the scent trail.

_One of those scents smelled awfully familiar…_

Brightheart raced ahead, looking around. Suddenly, her paws slipped and she skidded sideways, her jaws open in a soundless yowl. For a moment she clung to the side of the ledge, but then she disappeared from sight.

Seedfall darted forward. "Brightheart! Can you hear me?"

Her cry was met with a splash from far below.

Bramblestar padded forward. "Follow me, and stay close," he warned. He slowly picked his way down the slope, finally jumping down onto the rocky shore.

Seedfall gasped for breath. "How did we never find this river before now?"

Bramblestar tilted his head. "I don't know," he shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now; we need to find Brightheart and the kits."

Seedfall scented the air. "Brightheart's scent disappears in the water; she must have fallen in," she waded into the water, feeling around.

Bramblestar looked around, spotting a clump of fur caught farther downstream. "Over here!" he bolted down the shore, wading slowly into the water before grasping the bundle of fur and dragging it to shore.

"Brightheart," Seedfall murmured sadly, nosing the unmoving clump of ginger-and-white fur. "She must have been weakened from falling and couldn't fight the currant,"

Bramblestar closed his eyes in grief, then opened them. Suddenly he noticed something; "Seedfall, did Brightheart have any gray fur on her?"

Seedfall shook her head, eyes curious.

Bramblestar nosed Brightheart's paws to the side, exposing the unmoving body of a kit.

Seedfall's eyes widened in shock; "Splashkit!"She darted forward, nosing the small body.

The gray-and-white kit let out a weak moan, her forepaws twitching.

Bramblestar licked her fur the wrong way, drying and warming her.

Eventually, Splashkit opened her eyes. "Wh-Where am I?" she whimpered, eyes wide with fear.

Seedfall let out a soft purr. "It's okay, Splashkit. You fell into the river, but now you're okay. We're going to take you and your littermates back to camp."

Splashkit's eyes grew wide as she noticed Brightheart's body. "I-Is she dead?" she whimpered.

Bramblestar dipped his head in grief. "Splashkit… what were your littermates and you doing away from camp?"

Splashkit let out a shrill yowl of disbelief. "We didn't leave the camp! Snowstorm took us to this bush with tasty berries on it; he gave us each one and then told us to sleep,"

Seedfall gasped, her eyes stretching wide with horror. She turned to Bramblestar. "Why would Snowstorm do that?"

Bramblestar shook his head. "I don't know…"

* * *

**Ooh... the plot is beginning to unfold... Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.**


	17. chapter fifteen- a smelly disguise

**Me: Here is chapter fifteen, as promised! Sorry, it's kind of a short chapter...**

**Replying to some reviews:**

**Petalwish: Haha! I remembered to update this time at least! You have only seen the beginning of Snowstorm's personality...**

**Munchkineater: Yup- I like cliffhangers :) Glad you like it so far.**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Bramblestar padded back into camp, Splashkit dangling in his jaws.

Duskfur raced over, her eyes wild. "Is she okay? Oh, Splashkit, my poor daughter!"

Bramblestar set the kit on the ground gently, turning to Duskfur. "She's okay, just tired. She fell off a ledge into a river, and Brightheart saved her."

Duskfur looked around. "Where is Brightheart? I need to thank her for rescuing Splashkit,"

Seedfall lowered her head. "Brightheart drowned,"

Duskfur's eyes narrowed in grief. "She will be welcome in StarClan,"

Bramblestar leapt up onto the HighLedge, raising his head. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the warriors were already in the clearing, except for the cats that were still out searching for the other kits. Duskfur sat down next to Ivypool and Whitewing, holding Splashkit and Creekkit tight to her chest.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Brightheart, Seedfall and I picked up scent of at least two of the kits near the tree. We followed it to a small cliff that we did not know about, and Brightheart fell over. Seedfall and I picked our way down the cliff, and found Brightheart's scent down on the shore. We found her body lodged in-between two boulders," he broke off and closed his eyes in grief.

Cloudtail let out a low moan and darted forward to his mate's body. Whitewing and Amberpaw followed, their eyes dull with grief.

Bramblestar opened his eyes. "When we brought Brightheart's body to shore, we realized that she was cradling Splashkit. She gave her life so that Splashkit could live."

Cats murmured softly, many pressing forward to see their beloved clanmate on last time.

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar turned to see the patrols bounding into camp, kits swinging in their jaws. "Did you find all of them?"

Bumblestripe dipped his head, however grief was present in his eyes. "We found all of them… but Adderkit and Stonekit… are dead."

Lionblaze and Dewtail padded forward, each carrying a kit.

Bramblestar closed his eyes in grief. "Bring the other kits to Duskfur," he padded forward and took the dead kits from the warriors. He set them down in the center of the camp, next to Brightheart's body.

Duskfur padded forwards warily. "May I see them one last time?"

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Of course, Duskfur," he moved aside so that the she-cat could grieve.

He looked around for Seedfall, but the ginger she-cat was chatting with Lilyblossom and Snowstorm.

_They should stay away from him; he's dangerous_

Suddenly something occurred to him;

_If Snowstorm killed Adderkit and Stonekit, then his scent will be on their bodies!_

Bramblestar padded over to the kits bodies, and bent down to "groom" them. As he did, he picked up a strong scent coming from the kits, but it wasn't cat scent. Disappointed, he padded over to where Seedfall was sitting. Suddenly, he picked up the same scent. He tilted his head, opening his mouth to further evaluate the scent.

"I know it stinks, but you don't need to stand there like that,"

Bramblestar looked up to see Snowstorm glaring at him. "I fell in a patch of wild garlic earlier," he turned back to Lilyblossom and resumed chatting with her.

Seedfall caught his eye, and padded over to him. "What's going on between you and Snowstorm?"

Bramblestar growled. "He's been doing things he shouldn't."

Seedfall tilted her head. "Like what? Rolling in wild garlic?" she joked.

"This isn't a joking matter," he drew her farther away from Snowstorm. "I need to talk to you in private, tonight. Come to my den after sundown, and bring Jayfeather."

Seedfall blinked, looking at him in confusion.

"Just do it!" Bramblestar turned and stalked away into his den.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up on Friday!**

**Remember to review; it helps me to write better!**


	18. chapter sixteen- the evil is revealed

**Me: Here is chapter sixteen! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday- my cousins were over :)\**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Bramblestar looked up from his fresh-kill as Seedfall and Jayfeather pushed their way into his den. "I'm glad you came, Jayfeather, Seedfall,"

Seedfall padded over and sat down, wrapping her tail over her forepaws. "What did you need to tell me, Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar caught Jayfeather's eye. "Tell her the prophecy," he urged.

Jayfeather shot him a confused glance, but cleared his throat.

"After the darkness is defeated, light ceases to come,

A monster lies within, destroying ThunderClan from the inside.

Two are needed, kin of the three, to destroy the monster for eternity."

Seedfall's eyes widened. "Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather are the three," she murmured. "It could be any of Dovewing's kits!"

Bramblestar blinked. "I haven't even worried about that part yet. What I'm worried about is what ThunderClan warrior would destroy ThunderClan from the inside…"

Jayfeather nodded. "But I'm guessing that you called us here because you think you know which warrior it is."

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Snowstorm," he growled. "That cat has been involved in too many _accidents_,"

Seedfall's eyes widened in shock and horror. "What do you mean?!"

Bramblestar growled. "Well first, I picked up his scent where my patrol was attacked by foxes, then he almost killed Lilyblossom during training, then he almost killed Briarlight, then during the battle with WindClan he was fighting Scarletfur when she died, and then when the kits were brought back, I picked up wild garlic scent on them as well as Snowstorm,"

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "You should outlaw him from ThunderClan."

Bramblestar nodded his head.

"Wait! You can't outlaw him!" Seedfall cried out.

Bramblestar tilted his head. "Why not?"

Seedfall studied her paws. "Because Lilyblossom's expecting his kits," she murmured sadly.

Bramblestar let out a startled gasp.

_What if the kits turn out like Snowstorm?_

He growled. "We will allow him to stay in ThunderClan for now, but we must keep an eye on him."

Jayfeather nodded. "I need to be going. Good-night Bramblestar, Seedfall," he turned and pushed his way out of the den.

Seedfall turned to leave as well.

"Seedfall, wait," Bramblestar called after her.

The pale ginger she-cat stopped. "What, Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar shuffled his paws. "Will you stay in my den with me tonight?"

Seedfall purred, her eyes full of understanding. "Of course," she gathered a few scraps of moss into a nest, and settled down into it. "Good-night Bramblestar,"

"Good-night, Seedfall,"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**


	19. chapter seventeen- forgotten kits

**Me: Here's chapter seventeen as promised! **

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors- if she did, the entire PO3 series would have been much better.**

**Responding to my ONE review...**

**Lilysash97: Glad you like it so far :) **

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar gazed out as the cats of ThunderClan gathered below him.

Leafpool waddled out of the nursery; her kits could be born at any moment, and her stomach was _huge_. Cloudtail had moved to the elders den; the thick-furred tom still hadn't gotten over the death of his mate.

Finally, Duskfur emerged from the nursery with Podkit and Curlkit. The two kits were sleek and muscular, their fur shining. They had lived in ThunderClan for so long now that they hardly remembered their life in RiverClan.

He cleared his throat. "Today we are gathered for one of the most important ceremonies in Clan life; the making of new apprentices. Podkit, Curlkit, step forward."

The two dark brown she-kits stepped forward, their eyes shining.

"These two kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan. Podkit, please step forward."

The dark brown she-cat stepped forward, her green eyes wide with anticipation for what was coming.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Podpaw."

"Podpaw! Podpaw!" the Clan yowled, and Podpaw's eyes shone with excitement.

"Seedfall, you are an outstanding warrior, and I know that you will pass these skills on to Podpaw."

The pale ginger she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Curlkit watched nervously from beneath the ledge as Bramblestar turned his attention back to her; her gaze flickered from Podpaw's to Duskfur's, and back to Podpaw's.

"Curlkit," Bramblestar regained the attention of the Clan. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known Curlpaw." He looked around.

"Snowstorm,"

The white tom looked at Bramblestar expectantly.

"You have shown great bravery and loyalty on many situations, and I trust you to pass these characteristics on to Curlpaw."

Snowstorm stepped forward and touched noses with the lithe she-cat.

"Podpaw, Curlpaw! Podpaw, Curlpaw!"

Seedfall stalked over to Bramblestar, her eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking giving Snowstorm an apprentice?" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

Bramblestar met her gaze. "I was giving him something to do; we don't want him wandering off on his own, do we?"

Seedfall lowered her neck fur. "I suppose.." she turned to her new apprentice. "How do you feel about exploring the territory?"

Podpaw's eyes flashed with excitement. "Okay!" her fluffy tail went straight up in the air.

Bramblestar rose to his paws. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

Seedfall shuffled her paws. She looked past Bramblestar, and the tom turned to see Duskfur playing with Sandkit and Clawkit.

"What?"

Seedfall sighed. "Just because Squirrelflight and Firekit died does not mean that you can completely ignore them, Bramblestar,"

Bramblestar blinked. "Duskfur is caring for them. As far as they know, she is their mother,"

Seedfall hissed in annoyance. "They're your kits, Bramblestar! They need a father and a mother to care for them."

Bramblestar sighed. "I'll go talk to them," he turned and padded over to the kits.

Clawkit looked up at him with wide, green eyes. "You look like me! Who are you?"

Bramblestar felt a prick of sadness. "I'm Bramblestar, you're father,"

Sandkit came over and looked at him with wide eyes as well. "You're our father?"

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, little one,"

Duskfur nosed the kits. "Come on, it's time to eat some fresh-kill," she led them into the nursery. "You can talk to them later, Bramblestar,"

Bramblestar sighed and padded over to the HighLedge, jumping up.

_My kits hardly recognized me…_

* * *

**Haha i bet you all completely forgot about Podkit and Curlkit ;)  
**

**Next chapter will be up on Tuesday! Remember to review- it helps me to write better! **

**Also, I have a little contest for you guys- design a cover for this fanfiction! I will choose the best one to be the official cover! You can send me the finished picture by (1) Uploading it to DeviantART and submitting it to Forever-WarriorCats (a group, I'm an admin so I'd see it) or (2) Emailing it so me at asannonymous !**


	20. chapter eighteen- the blood is the key

**Me: Here is chapter eighteen! Sorry, it's a day late because I got thrown off by the long weekend...**

**Responding to some reviews...**

**Lilysash97- Well, not exactly- Bramblestar is only neglecting them because he is still upset over Squirrelflight and Firekit's deaths, while Spiderleg has no excuse and Daisy is still alive. Cloudtail went to the elder's den because he was grieving. Plus, he's OLD, lol.**

**Fireheart and Sandstorm- Glad you like the story so far! :) Well, to make a fanfiction you first have to choose when it takes place. Most people choose one from a period of time between books, such as between Sunset and The Fourth Apprentice. For Suffering I chose the period of time after The Last Hope. Do you get it? Basically choose a period of time that nothing has been written about. Then you think up a plot- in Suffering, the plot is Brambleclaw's struggle with leading ThunderClan through a time of turmoil (I don't want to reveal to much!). Then, you write! Sometimes I write out short notes for each chapter before actually writing them out- that helps a bit. Okay, so do you understand now? If you have any more questions, just PM me! I'm glad to help!**

**Petalwish- I never even thought of that! *facepalms* Glad you like it so far though :)**

**Munchkineater- He's kind of like Spiderleg, I guess. But Squirrelflight and Firekit died, and Daisy, Rosepetal, and Toadstep are all still alive.**

**Firestar12- Glad you like it! ;)**

_** Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**_

* * *

"Leafpool's had her kits!"

Bramblestar opened his eyes to harsh sunlight shining down into his den. Seedfall was curled beside him, though her amber eyes were open.

"Good-morning, Bramblestar," she rose to her paws, shaking out her fur. "Leafpool started giving birth around moonhigh, and just finished this morning. You looked so tired though, so I decided to let you sleep,"

Bramblestar dipped his head, rising to his paws. "Do you know what their names are?"

Seedfall purred. "Maplekit, Thrushkit, and Nettlekit," she leaned in and licked him on the forehead.

Bramblestar blinked in surprise. "What was that for?"

Seedfall smiled. "I saw you talking to Clawkit and Sandkit yesterday,"

Bramblestar nodded. "They hardly recognized me," he murmured sadly.

Seedfall butted him with her head. "I talked to them later on in the day; I told them all about you. How great, strong, and magnificent you are,"

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "You really think that about me?"

Seedfall tilted her head. "I thought it was obvious," she turned and padded towards the entrance to the den. "I'm going to have Podpaw do some battle training today. Would you like to supervise?"

Bramblestar followed her out of the den. "Of course," he blinked in the harsh sunlight.

Seedfall was padding over to where Podpaw and her sister were sitting; Snowstorm was nowhere in sight.

"Come on Bramblestar!" Seedfall urged from near the camp entrance. "Don't be such a slowpoke!" she joked.

Bramblestar bound after them, easily passing the younger she-cats. He skid to a halt as

Snowstorm appeared in front of him. The white tom blinked, pushing his way past

Bramblestar.

Seedfall pulled him aside, her eyes wide and scared. "Snowstorm had _blood _on his paws," she hissed, her ears flattened.

Bramblestar felt his neck-fur stand on end. "I need to get back to camp. I'll make sure no warriors are missing; keep an eye on Podpaw and Curlpaw!" he turned and raced back into camp, making his way to Brackenfur.

The golden-brown tom was talking with Sorreltail and Poppyfrost. When he spotted Bramblestar, he stepped forward. "Hello, Bramblestar. What do you need?"

Bramblestar blinked. "What patrols did you send out so far?"

Brackenfur tilted his head. "I sent Dewtail, Thornclaw, Birchfall and Whitewing out on Dawn Patrol, and I sent Berrynose, Hazeltail, Foxleap, and Lilyblossom out on a hunting patrol. Why?"

Bramblestar looked around. Every member of the Dawn Patrol were in sight, either sharing tongues or having fresh-kill. Berrynose and Hazeltail were playing with Creekkit and Splashkit, and Lilyblossom was chatting with Dewstep.

_Where's Foxleap?_

Bramblestar looked around. He sighed in relief as the reddish tom pushed his way out of the nursery, stale moss in his jaws.

_All of the warriors that went on patrol are here in camp, and the apprentices are with Seedfall… maybe if I go out in the forest I can pick up Snowstorm's scent…_

Bramblestar padded out of camp, sniffing the air. He could make out the Dawn Patrol's scents, Seedfall's scent, and Podpaw and Curlpaw's scent, but he could not scent Snowstorm. Confused, he walked to the training area.

Seedfall looked up in surprise. "Are any warriors missing?" she hissed in his ear.

Bramblestar shook his head. "All of the warriors that went out on patrol are in camp,"

Seedfall frowned. "What about Rosepetal?"

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "I haven't seen her all morning!"

Seedfall blinked. "I saw her leave camp and head towards the river earlier today; go check there,"

Bramblestar dipped his head, turning and setting off towards the river. He smelled the air, his whiskers twitching. Sure enough, he picked up the cream she-cat's scent on the breeze. He followed it a few pawsteps before it became mingled with another scent.

_Snowstorm!_

Bramblestar quickened his pace, winding between brushes. Finally, he arrived at the river. At first he saw nothing, but then he noticed a clump of fur wedged between two rocks in the river. Blood pooled around it, swirling in the water.

"Rosepetal!" he darted forward, nosing the cream she-cat's fur. Suddenly the cat wasn't Rosepetal, but Ashfur;

_"You pitiful excuse of a cat!"_

_Hollyleaf butted the dappled tom with her head, sending him backwards into the raging river._

_Ashfur slipped, hitting his head on a rock as he fell. He became limp and yowled "You should have never been born!"_

Bramblestar shook his head clear of the memory. He fastened his teeth into Rosepetal's scruff and dragged her out of the water. For a moment he thought he saw a pair of eyes watching him from the bushes, but then they were gone.

* * *

**So Snowstorm's made yet another kill... Next chapter will be up on Friday :)**


	21. chapter nineteen- a new warrior

**Me: Here's chapter nineteen! Can you believe that there's only one more chapter after this? *sniff***

**Replying to some reviews...**

**Bluejayedhawk: What's with the Yoda quote, lol? It's quite suiting for the story though... Anyways, glad you like the story so far!**

**Lilysash97- good idea, but I already have the story planned out so it wouldn't quite work :(**

**Petalwish- Don't worry— this is a completely lemon-free fanfiction. :)**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist3271 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Three moons had passed since Bramblestar had found Rosepetal's body, and the Clan had just gotten over her death when Spiderleg died of old age. However, Amberpaw had received her full name and she was now called Amberlight, and Lilyblossom had moved to the nursery, confirming that she was expecting Snowstorm's kits. Splashkit, Willowkit, Creekkit, and Stormkit had become Splashpaw, Willowpaw, Creekpaw, and Stonepaw, making it so that Duskfur could return to RiverClan; today was the day that she and her kits were leaving.

Bramblestar padded to the border, Jayfeather and Amberflight at his side. Duskfur and Podpaw padded ahead, their tails erect with excitement. Curlpaw, however, hung back, her tail drooping.

Mistystar and Reedwhisker waited on the RiverClan side of the river, their eyes welcoming.

Duskfur turned back, her amber eyes glittering. "Thank you for treating us so well, Bramblestar," she then turned and pushed her way through the river, Podpaw following quickly. Curlpaw stayed put, her eyes glistening with sadness.

"Curlpaw!"

The dark brown apprentice turned to see Dewtail standing behind them, his amber eyes glistening.

Her green eyes lit up when she noticed the gray warrior. "Dewtail!" she darted forward, pushing her head into his chest and purring loudly.

Dewtail looked down at her. "You don't have to go, you know," he licked her on the forehead. "You could stay in ThunderClan and be with me,"

Curlpaw looked up with wide eyes. "I don't know…" she turned her head to her sister.

Podpaw dipped her head encouragingly. She turned to Bramblestar. "Can I stay?"

Bramblestar smiled. "If that's okay with Mistystar,"

The RiverClan looked from Dewtail to Curlpaw. "It's okay with me," she murmured.

Curlpaw pushed her head into Dewtail again, purring even louder. Then she straightened up, her whiskers twitching. "Good-bye Duskfur, good-bye Podpaw!"

Bramblestar and Amberflight joined in, Jayfeather blinking in agreement.

The brown she-cats twitched their ears, showing that they had heard, before turning and following Mistystar and Reedwhisker back to camp.

Bramblestar turned to Curlpaw. "Let's get back to camp. I have a ceremony to hold," he padded back to camp, Curlpaw and Dewtail whispering excitedly behind him. When they returned, Brackenfur bound over to him.

"I thought Curlpaw was leaving!" he exclaimed.

Bramblestar blinked. "She decided to stay," he turned and leapt up onto the HighLedge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Brackenfur looked at him in confusion, but padded forward and leapt up beside him.

Bramblestar gazed down at the cats below. "Curlpaw, step forward,"

The dark brown she-cat's green eyes grew wide in amazement as she stepped forward.

Bramblestar smiled down at the apprentice. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," he paused. "Curlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Curlpaw looked up at the tabby leader with wide green eyes. "I do," she breathed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Curlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Curlfur. StarClan honors your strength and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Curlfur touched her nose proudly to Bramblestar's and then padded over to where Dewstep was sitting.

"Curlfur, Curlfur!"

The dark brown she-cat looked up with proud eyes. "I'm glad I decided to stay in ThunderClan,"

* * *

**Not a very exciting chapter, but oh well! The last *sniff* chapter *sniff* will be up on Wednesday. *sniff* On a happier note, I WILL be writing a sequel, entitled 'Strengthening'! Unfortunately it may be a while until I post it because I still have to write it...**

******Remember to review- it helps me to write better!** Remember about the contest: **design a cover for this fanfiction! I will choose the best one to be the official cover! You can send me the finished picture by (1) Uploading it to DeviantART and submitting it to Forever-WarriorCats (a group, I'm an admin so I'd see it) or (2) Emailing it to me at asannonymous !**  



	22. chapter twenty- the Two

**Me: Here is the final chapter! *sniff*. Bramblestar?**

**Bramblestar: Splashmist does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Bramblestar watched as Curlfur padded into the warrior's den, yawning; she had just finished her vigil, and was now going to sleep.

"Want to share?"

The tabby leader looked up to see Seedfall holding a fish in her jaws. "Where did you get a fish?" he exclaimed.

Seedfall purred in amusement. "RiverClan aren't the only ones that know how to fish," she settled down beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

Bramblestar blinked, turning to her. "You know what you said yesterday, about what you told my kits? About how you _care _about me?"

Seedfall dipped her head, shuffling her paws in embarrassment.

Bramblestar locked eyes with her. "Well I _care_ about you too. Seedfall… Seedfall, will you be my mate?"

Seedfall's eyes widened in shock. "Of course, Bramblestar!" she pressed up against him. "I love you,"

Bramblestar purred. "I love you too, Seedfall," he looked out over the clearing, feeling happy for the first time since Squirrelflight's death. "Will you help me raise Clawkit and Sandkit?"

Seedfall nodded. "As soon as Splashpaw becomes a warrior, I'll help you raise them," her eyes twinkled. "And perhaps help you raise some more kits,"

Bramblestar's eyes widened, and then he purred. "Perhaps," he rose to his paws. "The Clan is thriving," he stated. "New-leaf is almost here, and Ivypool's kits will be apprenticed soon,"

Seedfall purred as well, though it caught in her throat. "Should we stop cats from having kits? Snowstorm-"

Bramblestar cut her off. "We will do something about Snowstorm before that even matters. Come into my den,"

Seedfall followed the tabby tom into his den, her fur brushing his. "What?"

Bramblestar turned to her. "Since the only cats that can do something about Snowstorm are _the two_, then we shouldn't worry about Snowstorm. What we need to do is find the two,"

Seedfall dipped her head. "They have to be kin of the three, so we have to trace their ancestry. They can't be Firestar or Sandstorm, because they're dead. Crowfeather's father, Deadfoot, is dead as well, however his mother, Ashfoot, is still alive. Leafpool and Crowfeather are both still alive, but Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf are dead. Maplekit, Thrushkit, Nettlekit, Splashpaw, Willowpaw, Creekpaw, and Stonepaw are all alive, and if Cinderheart has kits then it could be any of them."

Bramblestar groaned. "So, it could be Ashfoot, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Maplekit, Thrushkit, Nettlekit, Splashpaw, Willowpaw, Creekpaw, Stonepaw, or Cinderheart's kits, if they're born."

Seedfall huffed in amusement. "We just need to watch them, that's all,"

Bramblestar blinked. "I'll watch Leafpool and the apprentices. You can watch the kits,"

Seedfall nodded in agreement. "And we can observe Ashfoot and Crowfeather at the gathering, which is tomorrow,"

Bramblestar dipped his head, bending down and taking a bite of the fish.

Seedfall quickly followed suit, her whiskers twitching.

Bramblestar swallowed the last of his share, standing up and shaking out his fur. "I'm going to go watch the apprentices train. You coming?"

Seedfall nodded, rising to her paws as well. "You lead the way," she murmured.

Bramblestar padded out of camp, following the well-worn path that led to the training hollow. The young leader twined his tail with Seedfall, and the ginger she-cat leaned her head against the tom's muscular frame, purring in bliss.

If only they had known that they were being watched, and that the snowy, white-furred tom had heard everything that they had said.

* * *

**I left you with a cliffhanger- I'm evil *grins evilly*. Anyways, as I said in the previous chapter, there will be a sequel entitled 'Strengthening'. It will be told from the POV of Splashpaw, one of Dovewing's kits. Unfortunately, it will be a while before I can post it because I still need to WRITE IT! **

**I will be posting the prologue to _Strengthening_ along with some short stories that take place during this fanfiction after this chapter. Also, I am working on a Wiki for this fanfiction! It is called, 'A Warrior's Heart Wiki'. Feel free to check it out, but there ARE spoilers on there from 'Strengthening' and the page itself is still rough in its young age.**


	23. Short Story: Brightheart's Story

**Here is a short story about Brightheart! Enjoy!**

* * *

I bounded ahead of Seedfall and Bramblestar, my eyes wild. "I smell them, at least two!"

Bramblestar opened his mouth as well, scenting the air. "You're right, they're this way!" he leapt towards the right, racing forward following the scent trail.

I raced ahead, looking around. Suddenly, my paws slipped and I skidded sideways, my jaws open in a soundless yowl. I looked up at Seedfall and Bramblestar for a moment, who were frozen with shock. Then, I felt my paws slip and I fell, the wind blowing my fur the wrong way.

I saw Seedfall dart forward, her pale ginger fur prominent against the backdrop of green forest. "Brightheart! Can you hear me?"

I sighed, accepting my fate.

_Hopefully Seedfall and Bramblestar will find the kits._

Then, with a splash, I landed in water.

_What? What water did I land in?_

I struggled against the current, but I was swept downstream. Water filled my mouth, and I choked. Suddenly, I was slammed against something hard, and my head broke the surface. I spluttered, clinging to the rock. Suddenly, I felt something furry brush against my paws. I dove under the water, feeling around. I grasped the bundle, shooting towards the surface, but stopping when she felt herself get stuck.

_Oh, StarClan, I am stuck between two boulders!_

I sighed and closed my eyes, reaching upwards and bringing the kit above the water.

_At least she won't drown._

I relaxed, letting my body be rocked by the river currents. I knew that Snowstorm had brought the kit here; his scent had been all over her. I was very happy that I would not have to see him every day knowing what he had done. I felt myself growing low on air. I pushed the kit upwards one last time before letting out the rest of my air and sinking- lower and lower. My head spun and I gave into the inky blackness.

_Snowstorm…_


	24. Short Story: Rosepetal's Peril

**Here is a short story about Rosepetal! Enjoy!**

* * *

I blinked open my luminous green eyes, standing up and shaking out my long, cream fur. Bright sunlight shone into the den, and I enjoyed the warmth it cast upon my skin. I looked around to see that most cats were still sleeping, other than the Dawn Patrol of course. I stepped out of the den, blinking.

I looked around, but no other cats were up. I looked at the fresh-kill pile, and noticed that it was empty.

_I'll go hunting, _I mused.

I turned and padded out of camp, my whiskers twitching. I followed the well-worn path that led to the river; prey often hid near the banks. I wound around the brush, some of my fur catching on a branch. My paws soon sank in the soft earth of the river bank, and I lifted my head to the sky, scenting the air.

_There's a vole under the brush over there, _I thought silently.

I crept forward, making sure to be down-wind of the creature. Then, I pounced. I landed squarely on top of the creature killing it quickly with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch," I turned to see that it was Snowstorm who had offered the praise.

"Thanks," I felt my face flush, and I cursed silently at myself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Rosepetal! Any cat with eyes can see that he and Lilyblossom are obviously smitten._

The white-furred tom padded forward, his ice-blue eyes expressionless.

I took a step back, tilting my head to the side. "Is everything okay, Snowstorm?"

The tom shook his head as though clearing himself of a thought. "Oh… yes, everything's okay," he turned to face the river. "Do you know how to fish?"

My eyes widened at the random question. "A little, yes. Why are you asking?"

Snowstorm blinked. "Could you teach me?"

I dipped my head, stepping forward. "Come here and sit next to me," I meowed, patting the ground beside me with my fluffy tail.

The tom shook his head. "I think I'll just watch you first," he meowed from behind me.

I shrugged, turning back to the water. I watched as ripples blossomed in the water, spiraling. Suddenly, a fish swam below me, and I leaned forward and scooped the fish. Suddenly, I was shoved forward, and I let out a wail before splashing into the water. My head broke the surface and I looked up to see Snowstorm peering down at me. "Help me, you _mousebrain_!" I yowled.

He didn't move, and a sly smile spread across his face. "Good-bye, Rosepetal. Say hello to all my other _victims _for me…"

Before I could comprehend what he had said, he lunged forward, slashing my chest open. I let out a shrill wail of pain, black flooding my vision. Blood pooled into the water from my wound, and I felt nauseous. I dragged myself partially onto a rock, gasping for breath.

_Why… how?_

I watched as the white-furred tom padded into the forest, leaving me to die by myself.

My freshly caught vole still lay on the ground, untouched.

I wheezed, coughing up blood.

_StarClan, what did I do to deserve this? And how could I have ever had feelings for that- fox-hearted tom!_

I collapsed onto the rock, my blood pooling around me. "G-Goodbye," I murmured, gasping for breath. Then my vision went black and my body fell limp into the roaring river.

* * *

**Poor Rosepetal. :(**


	25. Short Story: Millie's Demise

**Here is a short story about Millie! Enjoy!**

* * *

I touched noses with my mate, Graystripe.

He looked at me with sad yellow eyes. "Are you sure that you wish to remain a warrior?"

I fixed him with a look. "While I am still strong, I will continue to serve our Clan."

Suddenly, Seedpaw bounded into camp, her amber eyes glistening with fear. "Foxes are attacking the patrol! They need reinforcements!"

I stepped forward. "I will come."

My daughter, Blossomfall, stepped forward as well. "As will I," she meowed strongly.

A few more warriors volunteered, and then we were off. I bid my mate farewell and then followed my patrol out of camp.

It did not take long until we could hear the first patrol's cries of pain.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Squirrelflight yowled, and I darted forward. I sprang onto the first fox I came by; it was the largest of the three- the father. I dug my claws into his fur, enjoying the feeling of his blood on my paws.

_I am a true warrior!_

I snarled, swiping at the creature. My claws connected with his ear, and I tore the thin flesh into a ragged 'V' shape.

The fox let out a low growl and shook his broad shoulders. I tried to hang on but I was flung to the ground. I hopped to my paws, shaking out my ruffled fur.

"Millie, aim high!" Cloudtail came barreling forward, attacking the fox from below.

I darted forward again, leaping onto the great beast. I dug my claws into flesh, tearing.

The fox let out a pained howl and collapsed onto the ground panting.

"Cloudtail!" I cried out, looking around in horror. I relaxed when I saw the white warrior clamber out from beneath the fox.

"I'm okay," he puffed, licking his bloodied fur.

I stood up, flexing my muscles; I was unharmed other than a narrow scratch on my shoulder. I looked around to see that the rest of the patrol had driven off the other two foxes. Suddenly, Cloudtail let out a warning yowl and I felt a sharp pain burst through my side. I struggled to turn around, realizing that the fox had me in his jaws.

"Millie, hold on!" Cloudtail yowled, springing forward. He slashed at the animal but was soon flung away.

I felt my vision darkening as the fox tightened its grip on. Blood was pooling from my side but I hardly felt the pain anymore. I allowed myself to go limp in the animal's jaws, sighing in pain and exhaustion.

_Goodbye, my precious Graystripe. And you, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall._

Suddenly my ears pricked.

_Blossomfall!_

I looked around, noticing my daughter's dappled pelt in the crowd of cats. Her amber eyes were wide with terror. "Millie!" she cried out.

I gave a weak smile before taking one last breath and giving in to the blackness.

* * *

**If you haven't caught on, I'm writing a short story for each of Snowstorm's victims.**


	26. Short Story: Adderkit's Downfall

**Here is a short story about Adderkit! (and Stormkit, kinda). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was awoken by sharp prodding in my side. When I blinked open my eyes, I saw a snowy-furred warrior looming over me. "Snowstorm?" I whispered, sitting up. "What do you want?"

The warrior blinked. "Do you want to explore the forest with me?"

My eyes brightened. "Of course!"

_Duskfur never lets us leave the camp!_

Snowstorm blinked. "Go ahead, wake your siblings!"

I turned and shook Stonekit, Splashkit, and Stormkit; I left Creekkit to sleep because she would never agree to come anyways.

My siblings blinked, looking up at Snowstorm. "What?"

The snowy tom looked down at them. "I'm bringing you out into the forest!"

Stormkit tilted her head to the side. "In the middle of the night?"

Snowstorm dipped his head. "We don't want Duskfur to find out, do we?"

Stormkit dipped her head in acceptance. "I guess,"

"Then let's go!"

I followed Snowstorm out of the den, my fur prickling with excitement. Snowstorm pushed his way out of camp, and I followed him.

Stonekit padded alongside him, his short, pale gray fur sleek. "I wonder where we're going?" he whispered excitedly.

I shrugged. "It sure is amazing out here," I looked around in amazement.

Snowstorm suddenly turned to face them, his ice-blue eyes wild. He motioned to a bush a few tail-lengths away that had plump berries dangling from its branches. "How about we stop for a snack? These berries look very tasty!"

I crept forward, sniffing them.

_They smell good…_

I leaned forward to take a bite of a berry, fastening my teeth around it. I chewed slowly, enjoying the taste on my tongue. Almost immediately, I felt myself become sleepy and yawned.

Snowstorm noticed and let out an amused purr. "Sleepy?" he turned to look at a tree nearby. "Let's go rest here."

I followed the tom over, my tail drooping.

_Sleep… must… sleep…_

Snowstorm scraped together nests, and I collapsed into mine immediately. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up, I didn't feel as tired but my movements were slow. I looked around to see Snowstorm sitting nearby, watching me. I stood up, shaking out my fur. "Where are Splashkit, Willowkit and Stonekit?" I asked, noticing their absence.

Snowstorm stood up, revealing Stormkit's dark gray body behind him. "They ran off… such _bad_ kits, aren't they?"

My fur began to stand on end; something was not right here. I scampered over to Stormkit, eyes wide. "Stormkit, Stormkit," I meowed. I drew back in alarm as my sister flopped over, eyes glazed. A slash ran across her throat and blood pooled around it.

I rounded on Snowstorm, only to find him not there. "Snowstorm-" suddenly, a heavy weight landed on my back and I sunk to the ground. I let out shrill wail, trying to throw the larger tom off of me; but it was no use.

Snowstorm sunk his teeth into my neck and pure pain raced through me; he had failed to snap my neck, and now I was left to suffer.

I let out a final breath, sinking into the earth. Darkness overcame me, and I gave way to the stars.

_Oh, Duskfur, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**This fanfiction is officially OVER! *sobs*. I am posting a sneak peak at the sequel,** _**Strengthening! **_


	27. Sneak Peak at STRENGTHENING!

**Here is the Sneak Peak at _Suffering_'s sequel, _Strengthening_. Enjoy!**

* * *

Splashpaw and Willowpaw, kits of Dovewing and Bumblestripe, are skilled apprentices of ThunderClan. But when the two she-cats receive a startling message from StarClan stating that they are part of a prophecy, suddenly the entire Clan is counting on them. But do they physically have what it takes to fulfill the prophecy?

* * *

_Splashpaw was dreaming; she was padding through a starry forest, when suddenly a gray she-cat emerged from the brambles in front of her._

_The older she-cat padded forward, her blue eyes twinkling._

_The she-cat's image sent a memory flashing through Splashpaw's mind, though it was gone before she could interpret it._

_"Hello, Splashpaw," the gray she-cat purred, touching her nose to the gray-and-white apprentice's pelt._

_Splashpaw flinched back, her blue eyes scared. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Suddenly she noticed the stars gleaming in the she-cat's fur. "A-Are you from StarClan?"_

_The she-cat blinked sorrowfully. "You truly do not remember who I am?"_

_Splashpaw shook her head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, but I do not,"_

_The gray she-cat stepped forward, resting her head on Splashpaw's shoulder. "Little one, I am your mother, Dovewing," she sighed._

_Splashpaw's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scent the air. "M-Mother?"_

_Dovewing held her close, purring loudly. But then she stepped back, her eyes serious. "I am sorry to say that this is not why I came to see you; I have come to tell you something much more important. But first, we must find your sister, Willowpaw."_

_Splashpaw tilted her head to the side. "Why not Stonepaw and Creekpaw?"_

_Dovewing shook her head sadly. "This message is not meant for them; only you and Willowpaw."_

_Splashpaw dipped her head in acceptance. "Willowpaw?" she called out._

_A gray head poked out of the brush off to the side. "Woah!" her light blue eyes grew with amazement at the beautiful forest. She padded over to Splashpaw, tilting her head. "Who is this?" she motioned to Dovewing._

_Splashpaw blinked. "That is our mother, Willowpaw."_

_Willowpaw's eyes widened and then she darted forward, pressing against their mother. "I missed you so much!" she whimpered._

_Dovewing purred, but then pushed her daughter back. "I have an important message for you."_

_The two apprentices nodded, waiting. Willowpaw's darker forepaws scratched at the ground in anticipation._

_Dovewing sighed before meowing, "You two are part of an important prophecy. It was given to Jayfeather many moons ago, before you were even born. It states;_

_'After the darkness is defeated, light ceases to come,_

_A monster lies within, destroying ThunderClan from the inside._

_Two are needed, kin of the three, to destroy the monster for eternity.'"_

_Splashpaw's eyes widened. "What does it mean?"_

_But Dovewing and the forest were already fading fast. "Talk to Jayfeather …" came the whispered reply._

* * *

**That's all I'm giving you! Stay tuned for _Suffering_'s sequel, _Strengthening_! Goodbye, my loyal fans! I can't wait until _Strengthening _comes out and we can talk again! For now, I send my love!  
**

**EDIT: Did you notice the new cover? I drew it myself :)**

**EDIT (again): I received an unkind review for this story, so I will remind you that I do not appreciate flames. And responding to that person (you know who you are) YES I know about Bramblestar's Storm, considering I have a wiki account, but I didn't when I started this fanfiction because they hadn't announced that they were making one back them (in FEBRUARY). So please, no flames. **


End file.
